Compressed video signal generation and transmission systems may operate on several levels of synchronization or perhaps more properly called asynchronization. For example the actual compression apparatus will be synchronized, at least in part to the vertical frame rate of the source video signal, and it may also be synchronized to the color subcarrier. Once the video signal is compressed and formed into a particular signal protocol, such as MPEG 1, it may be further processed into transport packets for transmission. The transport packets may be time division multiplexed with packets from other video or data sources. The packetizing and multiplexing may or may not be done in a mutually synchronous fashion, which may or may not be synchronous with the compression operation. The transport packets (whether multiplexed or not) may thereafter be supplied to a modem for transmission of the data. The modem may or may not operate synchronously with the prior mentioned systems.
At the receiver of a fully multiplexed transmitted compressed signal, it is usually necessary that the various subsystems operate synchronously with their inverse function counterpart elements at the encoding end of the system. Synchronous operation in this case, in general, may mean that the respective subsystems operate extremely close to the same frequencies as their counterpan subsystems. For example, the decompressor should provide video signal at the same frame rate as provided by the video signal source at the compressor, and synchronized with associated audio. Synchronization of the video/audio decompression portion of the system may be accomplished by inserting, at the encoder, presentation time stamps within the compressed video/audio signals, that indicate the relative times of production/reproduction of respective segments of signal. Such presentation time references, PTR's, may be used to compare the timing of associated audio and video signals for synchronization purposes and for proper sequencing and continuity.
The receiver modem must of course operate at the precise frequency as the transmitting modem. Receiver modems typically include phase locked loops responsive to the transmitted carrier frequencies or eye patterns for generating synchronous clock signals.
Synchronization of the multiplexing and or transport packetizing apparatus tends to be somewhat more complicated for two reasons. The first is that multiplexed data may be arriving sporadically. The second is that rate buffering is usually employed between the modem and the decompressor, and provision must be made to insure that the rate buffer neither overflows nor underflows with the constraint that the buffer be kept as small as practical to minimize manufacturing cost.